


The Nymph and The Musician

by mymythologyphasedidntend



Series: The Goddess of The Dead and The God of Spring||Female!Hades x Male!Persephone [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Male Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Hadestown, Sad Ending, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymythologyphasedidntend/pseuds/mymythologyphasedidntend
Summary: "Hades raised her hand to silence him. She pitied the boy, she truly did, she's had to spend half the year without her husband for centuries and it never once got easier. But, but she had Zeus kill Apollo's son for raising the dead, and while there's nothing they can do to her for breaking the rule one time or one-hundred times, it's the principle of the thing."Or, the Tale of Orpheus and Eurydice ft. Genderbent Hades and Persephone
Relationships: Eurydice wife of Orpheus/Orpheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Eurydice/Orpheus, Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Goddess of The Dead and The God of Spring||Female!Hades x Male!Persephone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Nymph and The Musician

**Author's Note:**

> Did I put a few Hadestown references in here? Yes. Do I regret it? Not at all.

When the dryad daughter of Apollo arrived in her domain, Hades thought nothing of it. Nymphs die so often it'd be impossible to be concerned every time they enter the Land of The Dead, especially when all she can care about is that her dear Persephone isn't with her, in the throne besides her. The Asphodel Meadows, the Queen and her judges decided unanimously. An ordinary life with little good and little bad.

_Maybe I should have paid her more mind._ Hades thought, as when her husband came to the Underworld, so did Eurydice's.

"My lady, my lord," The boy said. He was odd, in that he carried no weapons, only a lyre. "I am Orpheus, Son of Calliope. Nymphs and river gods told me to visit you after-"

"State your business, boy." Her voice was stern, and yet fair. "As the Queen of The Dead I have little time for the living, lest you wish to become apart of my domain." Persephone gave her a side-eye that said _really darling?_ But she was sure he knew why she had to be so harsh. She can't just let every half-god wonder into the Underworld and make demands.

"I simply wish to be reunited with my bride." His voice sounded like that of the dead, and he turned to the King. "I'm sure you empathize, Lord Persephone, unable to share the most beautiful time of year with your wife. I know it's a large thing to ask of the two of you, but she is all I love, I-"

Hades raised her hand to silence him. She pitied the boy, she truly did, she's had to spend half the year without her husband for centuries and it never once got easier. _But_ , but she had Zeus _kill_ Apollo's son for raising the dead, and while there's nothing they can do to her for breaking the rule one time or one-hundred times, it's the _principle_ of the thing.

"I'm sorry, Orpheus, there's nothing I can do." She was going to call for him to be escorted safely back to Earth when Persephone took her hand.

"Wife," Persephone said. "He mourns, _at least_ hear everything he has to say. Did Father not hear our case when Mother demanded I return to her meadows?"

"Yes, he did." Hades sighed. "Very well." She nodded toward the boy.

"As I said, nymphs and river gods told me to visit you after hearing me sing of my troubles. I wish only to sing to you the same melody." Hades and Persephone both voiced their approval to Orpheus and sing- and play- he did. Lyre in hand, he played a melody so beautiful and sorrowful that only Apollo could surpass it, and the tale of his young bride's death unmatched in tragedy to any love story she's heard, even her own.

Persephone turned to her with misty eyes and Orpheus gave her a look that resembled Persephone when gives her a new bouquet or a crown of Asphodels. That's what broke her resolve. She raised her hand and summoned the shade.

The nymph ran and jumped into her husband's arms. "Orpheus!"

"Eurydice," He shared a sweet kiss with his bride. "Thank you, Lady Hades, I-"

"There is one condition." Hades said, and all three of them turned to her with weary eyes, and she almost didn't say it. Almost. "You mustn't turn around."

"What?"

"You must trust your bride. You may lead her out of the Underworld, but you must stay looking forward. If you look back at her, she'll disappear." Persephone looked at the couple with sad eyes, but made no objection to his wife. "Do you understand, Orpheus?"

"Of course," Orpheus said and turned to his wife. "Come home with me?"

"I will." Eurydice seemed both eager and wary.

Hades and Persephone watched as the musician guided the nymph out with heavy hearts. She was quick, but he was much quicker. Orpheus reach the exit and into the mortal world he was, nothing but joy filled his and and when he turned to embrace his bride-

She was gone. She hadn't yet crossed.

"No," Hades said softly.


End file.
